daria_fanworksfandomcom-20200213-history
Kristen Bealer
Kristen Bealer' is a fanfic author, chocolate connoisseur, comedy writer, librarian and beta reader of immense patience. Under pain of pitchforks, she is not to be confused with Kristin (Angelinhel). Though the number of her fanfics is few, they are lively, witty, and genuinely funny. She has a reputation as one of the premier writers of pre-canon fanfiction. In 2010, she became guest blogger for the Daria Fandom Blog in the absence of The Angst Guy, hence her blog name, "The Kristen Bealer Guy." Bibliography *All Hallow's Peeved *Balletdictorian *Before the Deprogramming *Blood, Sweat, and Cheers *But What About the Baby (Sitter)?! *Camped Out *Card Games *Children of the Scorn *Country Wisdom *Daria's Inferno: A Not-So-Divine Comedy *Don't Sweat the Mall Stuff *The Idiocy *I'm Dreaming of a Trite Christmas *It's Like the Beginning of an Era http://thepaperpusher.net/forum/viewtopic.php?f=6&t=22013 *I've Waited Here for You *Last of the Summer Whine *The Life and Death of Stacy III *A Little Knowledge is a Dangerous Thing *Moving the Goalposts *Of Inhuman Bonding *A QB Grows in Lawndale *Shake, Shake, Quiver and Quake *Shush First, Ask Questions Later *Squandered Potential *The Tween Queen of the Camp *Two Under Par *When the Bough Breaks 86 Bottles of Beer (a Get Smart crossover) by Kristen Bealer: *Do I Have to Paint You a Picture? *The Weed of Crime Bears Glitter Fruit *All Creatures Great and Maul *I Spy, with My Extra Eye Daria Fanworks Awards 2004 Daria Fanworks Awards * Favorite Comedy The Idiocy * Favorite Crossover (tie) The Idiocy 2005 Daria Fanworks Awards * Favorite Comedy for A Little Knowledge is a Dangerous Thing 2006 Daria Fanworks Awards * Favourite Overall for Card Games * Favourite Dramatic Comedy for Card Games * Favourite Pre-Esteemsters for Card Games '' 2007 Daria Fanworks Awards * Favorite Comedy for ''Daria’s Inferno: A Not-So-Divine Comedy * Favorite Pre-Esteemsters for Squandered Potential * Favorite Character Development/Redevelopment/Growth (tie) for Squandered Potential * Favorite Supernatural or Fantasy Non-Horror for Daria’s Inferno: A Not-So-Divine Comedy 2008 Daria Fanworks Awards * Favorite Comedy (tie) for But What About The Baby Sitter? * Favorite Dramatic Comedy (tie) for Blood, Sweat, and Cheers * Favorite Romance - Straight (tie) for I've Waited Here For You * Favorite School Centered for Blood, Sweat, and Cheers * Favorite Jane Story for Blood, Sweat, and Cheers * Favorite Pre-Esteemsters for It's Like the Beginning of an Era * Favorite Holiday Story for Over the River and Through the Mood Swings 2009 Daria Fanworks Awards * Favorite Comedy for Don't Sweat the Mall Stuff * Favorite Quinn for Don't Sweat the Mall Stuff * Favorite Pre-Esteemsters for Balletdictorian 2010 Daria Fanworks Awards * Favorite Pre-Canon for All Hallow's Peeved * Favorite Holiday Story for All Hallow's Peeved 2011 Daria Fanworks Awards * Favourite Pre-Canon for The Tween Queen of the Camp * Favourite Fantasy for Trix of the Trade * Favorite Character Development/Growth for A QB Grows in Lawndale (Kevin) 2012 Daria Fanworks Awards * Favourite Comedy for Why? * Favourite Pre-Canon for I'm Dreaming of a Trite Christmas External Links *At Fanfiction.net * Fanfiction on Glitter Berries * Fanfiction on Lessons from Lawndale * Fanfiction on Sh33p's Fluff * Fanfiction on Sick, Sad World Bealer, Kristen Bealer, Kristen Bealer, Kristen Bealer, Kristen